


Blind Truth

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: Parallel Universe - blind Harry in Hannigram verse [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), M/M, Parallel Universes, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: Multiverse, Parallel Universe - blind Harry in Hannigram verse. After getting blinded by Diary Tom Riddle, Harry's family has to bring Harry to the United States. On his second day in the new continent Harry is taken to a Psychiatrist that will turn his world even more upside down than it already is





	1. Time of Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddleSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleSnape/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177387) by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter). 



>  


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blind Truth
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  **Plot:** Hannibal adopts Harry
> 
>  **Summary:**  Multiverse, Parallel Universe - blind Harry in Hannigram verse. After getting blinded by Diary Tom Riddle, Harry's family has to bring Harry to the United States. On his second day in the new continent Harry is taken to a Psychiatrist that will turn his world even more upside down than it already is
> 
>  **Spoilers:** all the HP books and movies and Hannibal series. If you don’t know the books or movies, go read and watch them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own Hannibal or any of the characters from the books, series or movies, they belong to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **Pairing:** Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
> 
>  **Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Harry Potter, Parallel Universes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s)
> 
>  **N er words in this chapter:** 505
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/over the fireplace}
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Prologue**

Wednesday , 29 May 2013

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

_This was dying, then? Didn’t seem so bad. The pain was even going better._

“No… _Imobilus_!”

Harry opened his eyes confused to see Tom had just used Harry’s wand on Fawkes. Harry glanced at the Phoenix immobile form and then to his own arm. His arm was healed. With a scar… but healed.

“Phoenix’s tears have healing powers.” Harry looked up at Tom, who pointed the wand at Harry and immobilized him as well. “You are immune to Basilisk’s poison now, but no matter. It’ll still give you a scar when used. A scar that cannot be healed.”

Harry would’ve frowned if he could’ve. As he was; he couldn’t even blink. Tom picked a flask and walked away, when he returned it had a whitish-like liquid inside. Tom smirked at Harry as he took Harry’s glasses away.

“People say that there are fates worse than death, Harry Potter. Let’s prove them right, shall we?”

And with that he emptied several drops into one eye and the same into the other. The liquid fogged Harry’s sight and, as it involved his whole eyes, he started seeing white. Finally, a water spell was used and yet Harry couldn’t see. _It was too bright. Too light. It hurt his eyes._

Harry felt the release of the _immobilus_ spell and closed his eyes at once. He lowered his head and opened them slower, yet it was for nothing. The brightness wasn’t as bright but he couldn’t see. He was, completely and utterly, blind.

“That, Dear Harry, was for blinding and then killing the Basilisk.”

Harry refused to cry. He really did.

“I’ll have you pay for this, Tom!”

Tom laughed and a couple spells rolled around until finally a female body was by Harry’s side. Ginny slowly pulled a scarf around Harry’s eyes and helped him to stand. The two walking out the chamber with immobile Fawkes in Harry’s arms. Harry didn’t question what Tom did. So, he stayed quiet. They arrived Ron and Professor Lockhart. Ron pulled the bird unto Lockhart’s arms – _or something like that_ , Harry supposed – before joining Ginny and, with one on each side, they helped Harry walk out the chambers.

**–BT–**

Thursday, 30 May 2013

Harry felt a stick being set on his hand. He felt it for a while before he nodded at the one at his side.

“What are you doing?” He asked finally.

Harry might not be able to see, but he just knew that Tom had smirked.

“How so?”

“Why this… _façade_?”

“Because I can. And because every time I will be near you you’ll be reminded of your failure.”

A kiss was given to Harry’s forehead before the teen left the Infirmary wing. Harry was completely and utterly destroyed. Tom had won. The other could do whatever he wanted and yet he stayed near Harry in a way to throw in his face how he’d failed. Harry was grateful for the scarf right now or anyone would be able to see his tears.

**(TBC)**

 


	3. Chapter I  –The Moving–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N** **er** **words in this chapter:**  2,837
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the phone/over the fireplace}
> 
> _{Text message}_
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_Change of POV_ **

**Chapter I**

**–The Moving–**

Thursday, 27 June 2013

**_HJP's POV_ **

For the rest of the month Harry stayed in the Infirmary wing. When Dumbledore _– who apparently was back to his job –_  had come to ask Harry what happened,  _'Ginny'_  had answered how Harry had slayed the Basilisk and destroyed the diary that had been controlling  _'her'._  No more demands for answers had been made. Harry believed that Madam Pomfrey had had a hand in that. On the last night at Hogwarts Harry received a visitor in the Infirmary wing; Dobby.

"Master an order Dobby give. To Master Harry Potter Sir Dobby belong now."

Harry hummed and heard Dobby clicking his fingers.

"Why did your Master do that?"

"Master receive important letter and then that to Harry Potter Dobby belong tell."

Harry nodded.

"Can you help me pack my trunk, then? Just bring me a change of Muggle clothes."

"Dobby will." Dobby agreed ecstatically, before popping away.

Harry laid on his side only to realize that the magic Dobby had done earlier was to make certain the bedclothes wouldn't falloff. He huffed and closed his eyes.  _Not that it mattered if he had them open or not._

**–BT–**

Friday, 28 June 2013

Dobby was there in the morning to help him with the job of getting ready. He got dressed, combed, took out the scarf around his eyes and put on his glasses. Not because he could see, but because he felt undressed without them.

It was a long walk all the way down to the entrance doors. Harry could face Dark Lords and here he was, scared of any sound he could hear.

"Let me." Harry froze as  _'Ginny'_  showed at his side as if in a reminder. A constant reminder. "Ron and Hermione didn't visit you?"

"They did. Just not today." Harry argued.

He could practically tell how the one at his side smirked. They climbed some steps into the carriages and the two rode in silence towards Hogsmeade.

"You lost your sight, your friends and your independence all in one day. I'd say that people are right. Sometimes living is worse than dying."

Harry would've glared if he could've, which only provoked in an icy laugh from the other.

**–BT–**

Friday, 28 June 2013

Harry was forced to ride alone and then to walk to the Muggle's side of the station by himself. Not even  _'Ginny'_  came to help him this time.

"Boy!" Harry stopped at the sound and turned towards the side, waiting for his uncle to call him again. "What do you think you are doing?"

Harry turned and followed the tell-tale voice of his uncle through the masses of people. Finally, he was grabbed by the shoulder.

"Uncle Vernon?" He asked, almost pleaded.

There's a long silence and then Harry's glasses were taken out.

"Did those Freaks blind you?" Harry nodded and Uncle Vernon huffed, before his glasses were put on again. "They haven't even offered you an arm?"

"No, Uncle Vernon."

Uncle Vernon sneered and Harry started to be pulled with the hand on his shoulder.

"Do you Freaks have lawyers?"

"We have the W. Bank. They might know who to contact."

They arrived outside and Harry closed his eyes tightly.  _So much light!_  Something fell over his head, hiding him from the brightness. He opened his eyes surprised.

"You need shaded-glasses to protect your irises." Uncle Vernon grunted _– would Harry dare say –_  almost kindly?

They arrived the car and he was put before the closed door. Harry opened and entered.

"Your trunk?" Aunt Petunia asked from the front of the car.

"House elf is bringing it, Aunt Petunia."

"Why?"

Uncle Vernon finished entering and closed the door.

"Put the seatbelt, Boy!" Harry was quick to obey. _Getting punished would've feel ten times worse, considering every feeling he still could feel was intensified now._  "Where's that Bank?"

"Charing Cross Road. In my  _kind's_  street."

Uncle Vernon grumbled under his breath and started the car. No one dared to speak during the quarter-hour it took, not even Dudley. Once parked, Dudley was left at an ice cream parlour with the biggest ice cream they could serve, before they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Aunt Petunia, surprisingly, being the one to guide them.

"What's the brick?"

"From the bin, three up and two across."

Harry's hand was picked and his wand was taken from his pocket before being put on his hand and directed to the exact brick. Then, Harry was taken down the road by his relatives.

"Bank is…?"

"Huge white building saying Gringotts. Goblins run the place and they care more about money than anything at all. They don't care about anything except if that makes them rich… and if treated with respect instead of a  _thing_  like many Wizards and Witches do."

Harry was directed into a set of stairs and then inside Gringotts.  _Dealing with power hungry beings was Uncle Vernon's speciality. Human or otherwise._

Harry's mind started to go into overdrive with too many sounds left and right.

**–BT–**

Harry accepted the mug being forced into his hands by one of his relatives, suspecting Aunt Petunia, and sipped from his tea quietly as Uncle Vernon still discussed Harry's blindness with the Goblin in the private room they'd been taken to after Harry's freak out.

"Magic decontrol like what happened earlier from hyperventilating will start being a thing until he gets used to his new life." the Goblin explained.

"How long can that be?"

"Days, weeks, months, years… forever. Depends on the person."

"Well, Harry isn't returning to that school. His supposed  _friends_  didn't even bother being by his side." Aunt Petunia sniffed in outrage. "They made  _this_  to him and didn't even bother sending a letter with a warning this time!"

Harry lowered his head, mindful of the tea. It wasn't like he could argue.

"They wanted me to fight their war and now that I'm broken I…"

"You're not broken!" Uncle Vernon sneered. "You just need to learn to use that freakiness of yours instead of actual sight. Into something  _actually_  useful for once!"

"Hogwarts School isn't prepared for this kind of cases. There was a blind Professor before but he was a true Seer so he could see what was before him. Hogwarts is an Ancient Sentient School, it's always shaping itself. Even if Mr Potter would've try to, the ritual of same corridors and places so he doesn't need help, can't be found in England."

"But there are other schools who teach him that?"

"I know for a certain that Ilvermorny School even teaches how to fully feel their Magical Core and, by so, how to use it to  _see."_

There's a silence and then Uncle Vernon spoke.

"Where's that school?"

"United States of America."

Harry raised his head and he was certain that his eyes even grew.

**–BT–**

Sunday, 28 July 2013

Harry moved back and forth in the swings. They would travel in a couple days.  _He knew he could have a normal, as much as possible, life without his sight. What really freaked him out was how many people actually turned on him for being handicapped. Was Harry's supposedly Hero Stamp all that had mattered to them?_

A sound made Harry stop. He could hear brushes moving. It wasn't Dudley, though. The teenager didn't understand the meaning of quiet.

Harry dropped from the swings into his knees and offered his hand. The movement approached slowly and then a dog's muzzle was sniffing out his hand. Harry stayed still, letting the dog get used to him. In the end the dog approached, making Harry's hand fall over its head. Harry smiled and started scratching it.

"Hey, there." He whispered, not wanting to scare the massive creature. It could kill him with one single bite, after all. "That's it... I'm not an enemy. Are you alone? You seem amiable enough. Were you raised by Humans?"

Harry tried to feel for a collar or harness, but there was none. He sighed sadly as the Creature approached while making a dog-version of a purr. Harry started feeling the skin and bones and heard a whimper when he touched a place in the massive dog's fur. Finally, the dog's head snapped to the side and a growl like sound left its chest, while Harry noticed it stance itself in a protective position of Harry.

"Boy, I have to go make dinner in no time. If you want me to bring you back then let's go now." Aunt Petunia had probably come to get him.

Harry stood and set a calming hand on the dog's fur, before he approached the direction of the exit and where he supposed Aunt Petunia was. As they walked back, Harry smiled at hearing the dog following him.

"Aunt…"

"Bath and tomorrow checked by the veterinarian, then we'll see." Aunt Petunia retorted without needing him to finish. "If it can show some kind of enough intelligence to be a guide-dog then it'll be cheaper than any of those dogs me and your uncle have been looking through. Even with all the expenses to bring it along. It takes at least a year with all the shots it has to take."

"Bu…"

"Until then it'll stay with Aunt Marge." Aunt Petunia retorted in an it's final tone.

They arrived the front yard and Harry was released. Aunt Petunia walked away in fast strides and the dog showed at his side quickly. Harry snorted.

"All you need is the blind special leash, Boy…

"You're a boy, right? It would be really embarrassing if you were a girl now."

"It's a male. Underfed, black fur dirty with mud and blood, bear-sized and very much male." Harry froze and his head turned. "I see what Petunia meant. It looks to have already taken the job of a guide-dog. Come on, Boy, we have to bath It and you have to learn to do it while you are still under my tutelage."

_What was Aunt Marge doing here?_

He grabbed unto the dog's fur, walked inside and all the way upstairs to the bathroom. Slowly, he managed to get the dog to trust him enough to get into the tub. Next, for Harry's shame _– and surprise -_ , Aunt Marge taught him how to bath the dog throughoutly.

When they were done and the dog was as dry as it would get, they left the bathroom.

"Go change clothes, you're drenched." Aunt Petunia told him as she passed by him into the bathroom and Harry could smell bleach on the woman.

He entered his bedroom out of practice and Dobby appeared with a pop.

"Need a change of clothes." Harry put in.

Before he could move already he was clean, dry and clothes changed.

**–BT–**

Monday, 29 July 2013

For some reason, Harry woke the next morning with the word Snuffles on his lips. To which _, surprisingly enough,_  got him an armful of dog-fur as he was jumped upon.

"Down, Boy!" Aunt Marge commanded.

Harry sat as Snuffles got out of the bed.

"It was my fault, Aunt Marge. I accidentally called him."

"And It needs to learn not to jump over you. Have you decided for a name yet?"

"Snuffles."

Aunt Marge snorted and whistled.

"Come on, Snuffles. Walking time."

Harry stood as Uncle Vernon's sister left with the dog.  _A walk. Now that was something he wouldn't manage himself. Maybe their place in the States would have a massive backyard?_

Harry changed and descended to help Aunt Petunia in his best with breakfast.

**–BT–**

Wednesday, 31 July 2013

Harry was itchy. He had never been in a plane before and the thought of both Snuffles (on his cage), Hedwig and Dobby (inside the walk-in suitcase) were downstairs in the baggage's side of the plane made it even worse with worry for them.

By some miracle, the Veterinarian had said that Snuffles had all the necessary shots. Harry had almost hugged the woman when she declared Snuffles ready for travel, which had made her laugh. The thought of leaving the dog with Aunt Marge had given him awake nightmares!

Anything under the Dursleys family's paws ended up broken and battered. Harry huffed at hearing Dudley start to get antsy.  _This would be a long birthday…_

**–BT–**

There was a taxi driver waiting for them when they arrived at Baltimore-Washington International Airport.

**–BT–**

Thursday, 1 August 2013

Harry nipped on his thumb while he could hear Snuffles whine. _He was scared. He was terrified. This would've be his first ever shrink._

"Behave yourself, Boy." Aunt Petunia sniffed down her nose as if he was an insult to her perfect imagery. "We've already moved to the States to better accommodate your condition. Stop complaining."

Harry lowered his arm, while frowning. It wasn't like Uncle Vernon hadn't gotten a better deal with moving into this city.  _More money and more people to shout at…_

"Mr. Harry Potter." A strong accented male voice called and Harry stood at once, falling over Snuffles that had been sitting over Harry's feet. A hand grabbed him before he fell face forward, though. "I suppose that would've be you." The man added gently, yet amused.

"Yes, Sir. And that's my Aunt: Petunia Dursley." He offered to his side as he straightened himself and Snuffles stood at his side. "And my guide-oversized-pup."

"Very well. Your Aunt is to your other side." Harry went deep red. "Do you mind if I speak first with Mrs. Dursley?"

Harry shook his head and let Snuffles guide him back to the seat. A door closed and he went back to bite his thumb. Snuffles pawed at his arm as the dog whimpered. Finally, the door reopened.

"What did I tell you about doing that?"

"Mrs. Dursley, maybe you should let me address this newly formed reaction?"

Harry stood and bit his bottom lip as he felt Aunt Petunia's stare.

"I'll be back in an hour."

Harry listened to her stilettos walking away and then Snuffles was standing by his side.

"Shall we, Harry?"

Harry entered the psychiatrist room, uncertain.

He released Snuffles who sat down before a fireplace where the coals could be heard cracking.

"So, how does this work?" He asked as he let his hand look for the desk and chair. Only to feel an armchair instead. "Armchairs?"

"And the walls are filled with bookcases."

"Hmmm… may I know your surname, Sir? Can't keep naming you Doctor Shrink in my head."

"It's Hannibal Lecter."

Harry turned in the direction of the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Your parents gave you a name that – if changed one letter – means human-meat eater?"

 _"'Cannibal'_  is  _'kanibalas'_  in my home tongue." Dr Lecter argued amused.

"Poland?"

"Lithuania."

Harry hummed and moved around the armchair, not wanting to sit down.

"Are we to spend a whole hour barely speaking?"

"We are speaking, are we not?"

"I asked about your name and homeland." Harry argued.

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Like you are bringing me into a false sense of familiarity. The couches to make it look like a drawing room instead of an office. To make the patient more at easy."

"Does that upset you? That I don't have you sit down on an uncomfortable chair and speak all your heart to a complete stranger?"

Harry frowned as he turned his head in the doctor's direction.

"It doesn't. That's what freaks me out. That I know it's all to make me do it but on my own terms as you write every single detail on your notebook about my personality. About my parents' supposed car accident while drunk and my aunt and uncle getting stuck with me. How I went to a  _'reformatory'_  school, got blinded by an  _'accident'_  and now they were forced to move to the States so I'd attend a good school who will teach me to survive without sight." Harry huffed. "Did I miss anything on my Aunt's report?"

"That makes you angry?"

"Nope. Not even resentful. I live with them since I was a-year-old. I'm used to their overprotectiveness of Dudley and complete neglect of me. Actually, I can't wait to have them leave me alone again. Since the first of July and their realization that I returned blind, that they started to overwhelm me and it's leaving me catosphobic."

"Claustrophobic." Dr Lecter offered and Harry nodded thankfully. "You aren't used to attention."

"It brings nothing good." Harry argued with a huff. "It's better to live underground where practically no one pays enough attention to you than to live in a pedestal and find that everyone that was with you didn't care about you at all… even if you almost died for them."

"Do you want to talk about that?"

"You do know I only have a month, right? In September, I'll be almost 8 hours drive away in my new special school."

"A month now, maybe. We still have your holidays." Dr Lecter argued.

Harry stopped mid-exploring to turn towards the Muggle's direction at his dark tone.  _What was that?_

**(TBC)**


	4. Chapter II  –Special–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N** **er** **words in this chapter:**  3,191
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the phone/over the fireplace}
> 
> _{Text message}_
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> **_Change of POV_ **

* * *

**Chapter II**

**–Special–**

Wednesday, 4 September 2013 

**_HJP's POV_ **

Harry was pulled out of class and taken all the way to the Director's office.

"Mr Potter, come in." Harry entered uncertain. "Just got some terrible news and I believe it would be best to tell you myself. Your relatives were victims of a mass murderer's attack."

Harry could hear the Wizard speaking but his mind had completely forgotten how to understand the meaning of the words.  _Aunt Petunia… Uncle Vernon…_

"Cousin Dudley?" He asked before he realized.

"I'm afraid not."

_Alone. All he had now were two pets and one house elf. He… he would belong to the state. He'd be sent back to England. To Tom... to Voldemort's control!_

"I have to go to Baltimore. I…"

Everything passed in a flash afterwards. He could tell that the Director had looked at him with sadness. With pity. Harry didn't want pity.

**–BT–**

Thursday, 5 September 2013 

**_HL's POV_ **

Hannibal opened the door of the office to find Harry in the waiting room walking back and forth. The lad's bear-sized black guide-dog sitting by the side, uncertain on what to do for its Master. Hannibal smiled and opened the door wider.

"Harry."

The boy turned around and then walked into the office with practical ease without needing directions, Snuffles staying in the waiting room.

"My relatives are dead."

Hannibal watched as the boy passed from walking back and forth in the waiting room to do the same in the office.

"So, I've read." Hannibal agreed, closing the door.

"I just spent 17 hours and half in public transports to get here. They don't even allow me to go home! I'm stuck. I can't go back. He'll get what He wants. He…"

"Who's He?" Hannibal asked as Harry finally spoke without redundancies.

"My killer. The one who killed my parents. The one who blinded me with that exact purpose. So, I'll be stuck under His control. Most likely the one who killed my relatives. He doesn't want me out of His control. He wants me to be forced to return. To have to be His pet in a proof of my failure… I killed Ginny because I was unable to stop Him from killing her. He decided to give me a fate worse than death. He was right. To be stuck under His claws is way worse."

"Harry!" Hannibal called the frantic boy back to Earth.

Harry stopped and _, when he turned back,_  his face had tears rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry. I know I don't exactly have an appointment but…"

Hannibal approached his new-found interest.  _New because only one month and half couldn't be considered long._  He measured the boy's temperature through his forehead.

"You're burning up."

"I can barely focus in conversations and even less sleep since I was told… yesterday?" he finished questioningly since as he was blind he had no use of his wrist watch he still wore out of commodity.

"How does this Man kill?" Hannibal asked, not releasing the forehead to keep the boy grounded and focused.

"Like a heart attack."

"So, police officers have trouble knowing that the people were murdered, correct?" The boy nodded under the hand, only to frown. "Your Cousin was made to eat until it killed him. Like a pig. Your Aunt was forced to put on hot jewelleries and even to put too much makeup. Her body died from lack of ability to breathe from full-body makeup and the burning of the jewelleries. Your Uncle was killed and then put on a pedestal with money coming from every single hole of his body."

Harry's hand moved before his mouth as the boy started hiccupping.  _To anyone else they'd believe that it was for the relatives' death description, but Hannibal had studied every single movement of Harry since he first appeared on his waiting room. He was crying of relief. Relief that it wasn't the British Assassin. After all, there was no lost love between Harry and his supposed family._

"That's terrible." The boy argued.

Hannibal smiled at the obvious answer.

"Is that what you think or what you were taught to think?"

The young man in dark-blue suit, cranberry shirt and golden tie with a pin over the knot with a cat-like image frowned as he thought. It was obviously his school uniform.

"I don't know. I'm tired, hungry and emotional. Not to mention that homeless. I…"

"You are always welcomed to my place."

Harry blushed at that. Hannibal watched as his prey fell under his control.  _Harry didn't need to know that Hannibal had kept Harry's Thursday afternoon hour free. That Hannibal had been the killer. Or at the least… not while he hadn't completely been smitten by Hannibal._

"Can… can I sleep in the couch?" The boy practically begged.

Hannibal walked Harry to the couch and was satisfied to find that he took out his shoes before he laid on his side in a foetal position. Hannibal returned to his desk and opened his tablet. Only to see an email from his  _'friend'_  lawyer saying that it had been taken care of: Harry was now legally Hannibal's. Hannibal stood and went to go let the massive dog go outside for its necessities, after taking the special leash and harness from it. Harry wouldn't need it for a while now.

**–BT–**

Friday, 6 September 2013 

**_HJP-L's POV_ **

Harry listened as his relatives were laid down in the ground, one last time. He could hear people approaching to give their condolences. When the first sweaty hand grabbed his, it become too much. He ran. Harry had no idea how he avoided all the tombstones and managed not to make a big fool of himself. He just kept running.  _These people didn't even know his relatives. Yet, here they were pretending to care!_

"Hey, there." Harry froze at hearing the sound of the car's breaks. "Are you all right?"

"I'm lost. Don't-have-my-guide-dog-with-me-and-don't-yet-know-how-to-use-the-stick."

"Do you know your parents' phone number?"

"I'm-sorry, no." Harry argued as he tried to force himself to calm down and relax.

The man hummed.

"Address?"

"687 Bayshore avenue-suite 200 Baltimore 21161." Harry replied automatically having been forced to remember the Shrink's address for the taxis.

"Well, Boy. You are in Wolf Trap, Virginia. An hour drive away. I have a phone list back at home. We can see the phone list for your parents' number." Harry nodded. "What's your name?"

"Harry."

"Hello, Harry. I'm Will Graham. I'm a teacher at the FBI Academy Institute. Do you want to see my ID card?"

Harry heard the man go to his car and pick something out. Finally, Harry accepted the card. He thumbed through it, uncertain.

"I'm new to learning braille and this has none whatsoever."

A chuckle was heard.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's your Professor ID card." Harry offered the card back. "I should make that phone call, Professor Graham."

Harry was guided to a car and he got in by himself, putting the seatbelt. Professor Graham unlike most people didn't ask how he got blind and for how long he was blind, which he was grateful for. They arrived a house that was filled with dogs and Professor Graham entered to go look the phone list as Harry kneeled and let the amount of dogs overwhelm him.

"Doctor H. Lecter, psychiatrist office?" Professor Graham asked from somewhere.

"Yes, Professor Graham."

**–BT–**

**_HL's POV_ **

Hannibal had just finished doing a mental countdown of rudes he was going to hunt later when he arrived his office. Harry wasn't there though. Just as he was about to leave to go look for the blind boy, his office's phone rang.

{Doctor Lecter's psychiatrist office. Who am I speaking with?}

{My apologies. I know it's late, but I found a blind boy who gave me the office's address as his home address.}

{Harry?} Hannibal asked, picking his notebook and pen to write the address of the good Samaritan.

_He would have to teach Harry better later._

{Yes. Can you tell me his parents' phone number?}

{I'm his Father.}

{Oh… just a second, please. Boys, leave him alone!} Hannibal's eyebrow twitched. _A father with children?_  {Before you think otherwise: I'm a teacher at the FBI Academy Institute. I have not kidnapped your son or anything.}

Hannibal smiled despite himself.

{Could you give me the address? And your phone number, so I can ring you when I'll be close by.}

{That's the thing. I live in Wolf Trap, Virginia.}

Hannibal's eyes grew.  _How did Harry go from Baltimore's cemetery to Wolf Trap in less than 10 minutes?_

{I'm afraid I won't be there soon. Could you please give me the address and number? I'll try to be as quick as I can be.}

Hannibal pointed down the address and after the lack of mandatory goodbyes the call was hung up.  _He had understood Harry was special, but to appear so far away after running from the graveyard… he hoped it wouldn't become a thing, though._

**–BT–**

Thursday, 5 September 2013 

**_HJP-L's POV_ **

Harry accepted the plate as Professor Graham sat on the other couch, listening to the wind.

"Thank you, Professor."

The man hummed in agreement. The two ate in silence until the sound of a car woke the dogs.

"That must be your Father."

Harry didn't reply as the Muggle Professor stood and left to go welcome Doctor Lecter.

"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience."

"No need to apologize. Can I offer you dinner?"

"What is it?"

"A fish I caught, grilled and accompanied with vegetables."

Harry stood with his plate in hand when he heard Doctor Lecter enter.

"I'm sorry. I just walked. I…"

"You lost track of time and must have caught the wrong bus home." Harry lowered his head embarrassed.  _Not that it mattered if it was up or not._  "Sit down, you must have your feet burning up in pain."

Harry sat, not arguing.  _He knew he'd have to tell the truth to the good Doctor. Yet, for now the man had conjured an excuse for him to be so far away from home._

**–BT–**

**_HL's POV_ **

Hannibal accepted the dinner and _, although it wasn't elaborate,_  could tell that Graham had tried his best for something more than the usual, yet not difficult enough for Harry to eat with help. One Thursday Harry had arrived in tears because They had made him eat tacos. A usual boy his age would've been ecstatic but the food kept falling down Harry's clothes and there had been nothing the boy could do and they wouldn't let him eat with at the least a fork.

"Thank you for the meal." Will Graham nodded and sat with him by the kitchen table that obviously had just been cleaned up.

The man obviously wasn't used to visits or direct eye contact. Yet he seemed perfectly fine with Harry.

"Do they have names, Professor Graham?"

"Every single one of them." The man agreed.

"I have a stray dog as my guide-dog. He is bear-sized and black according to… everyone else. I call him Snuffles."

"Snuffles was forbidden from attending the funeral house so he stayed at home today." Hannibal explained when Graham turned his way. "Harry felt overwhelmed, still as he knows how to go to my office I let him have a little space. Apparently, it was too much."

"Anything past the hour walk is too much." Graham agreed with a smile, still the man managed to avoid eye contact.

Graham didn't ask who died.  _Maybe assuming the Mother since Hannibal had said nothing about the adoption._

"You should come over one day, Professor. Teach Snuffles some tricks. Teach me how to apply them. Not the bark and play dead. But the how to be a real guide-dog thingy. He  _hates_  his guide-leash. It is a nightmare to make him agree to let me to put it on every morning."

"Maybe it's not the right size for him. Where did you get it?"

"Aunt bought the cheapest that showed up."

"Which I'll, obviously, will have to remedy." Hannibal agreed.

**–BT–**

Monday, 9 September 2013 

**_HJP-L's POV_ **

Harry accepted the box that Doctor Lecter set in his hands when he arrived from work.  _That weekend had been the most embarrassing and strangest of confusions he had ever had._

"Will Graham has asked for Snuffles' sizes and when I gave him, he dropped this today after his classes. I passed along the message that there wasn't a need and, yet, he insisted."

Harry nodded and opened the box to feel the new leash.

"What does it say?"

" _If lost please redirect me to the Bat cave._ " Hannibal replied and Harry snorted. "And I believe that you can say that the symbol of the car."

"The Batmobile." Harry agreed. "Professor Graham is calling me Batman and Snuffles my Batmobile."

"You told him I adopted you?"

"We barely spoke." Harry argued. "It's like when I now let my powers touch someone too much I start to see their thoughts?"

"And the reason why you came to the States is to learn to control it. In a way that you can use it to  _see."_

"I believe Professor Graham can  _see_  as well."

Hannibal hummed.

"He did seem fascinating." He agreed. "I'll go let the dog out to do his necessities."

Doctor Lecter walked away as Harry tasted the fabric of the new harness.

"School sent a letter." Harry put in when the older returned.

Doctor Lecter approached and picked the letter from the counter. He opened and read it.

"Giving their condolences for the Dursleys. Asking if you want to continue at Ilvermorny or if you will use the being British law and be home-schooled instead?"

"In England…"

"While staying in the States with me." Doctor Lecter added.

"Which is easier for you?"

"I prefer you close." The shrink answered easily.

"Isn't it expensive to be home-schooled?"

"Not as much as people actually believe." Doctor Lecter argued. "How did you say you trade letters in your world?"

"Through owl. Hedwig's hiding in my room."

Harry could practically hear the smile in the other. He tried to understand why until he realized his wording.

"Now all that is missing is for you to stop thinking of me as Doctor Lecter."

"Never gonna happen." Harry argued like a petulant kid.

The older approached and then lips were on his forehead in a kiss.

"My private tailor has time tomorrow morning and agreed to pass over before going to the shop. You need new clothes that actually suit you, don't you think?"

"Trying to turn me into a mini-you?"

"You should see the suit you are wearing."

"It's Ilvermorny blue and red suits or Hogwarts black robes. The only thing that I have that didn't belong to  _them."_

"Even more reason to get you new clothes."

**–BT–**

Friday, 13 September 2013 

**_HJP-L's POV_ **

Harry finished setting the new harness on Snuffles who stayed still and obedient through the whole process. So unlike a minute prior, where he had messed up Harry's tie. Grabbing the leash, Harry stood and left the house.

"Very well, Boy. Let's pass by the office to warn Dr Lecter and then we'll look for the park. I want to stretch my legs, don't you?"

Snuffles immediately turned towards one side and started guiding him. Harry smiled and let him.  _He'd have to learn the way eventually, though._

Harry entered the waiting room only for a man to shriek.

"Snuffles, wait outside."

Harry released Snuffles' leash and heard him turn around and leave. Doing a mental count down, Harry approached the chair closest to the office door and sat down. The door opened not long later and Dr Lecter walked a woman _– Harry guessed by the heels-sound –_  out.

"I'll see you next week, Margot." Harry heard the high heels walking away. "Francis, if you don't mind giving me a minute of your time to speak with my Son?"

"Oh no, Doctor Lecter. Of course. I can wait."

Harry stood and nodded in the general direction of the patient, before accepting the arm and being guided towards the office.

"I was thinking of going into the park with Snuffles, the Tutor has just left and I feel locked."

"Do you know where Clifton Park is?" A shook of head. "There's a bus that goes there just by the corner of the road. It's a quarter hour ride. An hour by foot at the least."

"Can I catch the bus with Snuffles?"

"It's a guide-dog. They have to let you ride with it." Harry nodded. "I have an acquainted who specializes in high-tech technology. He got me this cellphone that will speak what it shows." Harry accepted the mobile phone being set in his hand. "I got you these earphones as well since I suppose you prefer some privacy. Still, not while walking."

"Yes, Sir."

"My private phone number is on the phone list. Same for Graham just for in case something happens."

Harry stored the mobile and earphones in his jacket pocket.

"Snuffles messed with my tie and Dobby didn't know how to tie it back in the same way that you did."

"That dog needs some training lessons." Dr Lecter argued and accepted the tie, setting it on Harry's neck. "Wallet?"

Harry picked it up, he opened to show a copy of his ID card on one side and Dr Lecter's business card on the other.

"Some bills for in case I find myself on another state altogether. As well as coins for the bus."

"And your wand?"

Harry raised his jacket's sleeve to show the new wand holster that Dr Lecter had the seamstress do for him by measure. Harry was walked out until where Snuffles was, before Dr Lecter approached the patient Francis. Harry let the dog guide him away. They took the bus without any problems of any kind. The driver even taught him somehow the way from the exit to the park.

Harry had just sat on a bench and freed Snuffles, when he got a text. He put the phones and did his best to open the text.

_{Did you arrive safe?}_

Harry blushed at the over protectiveness. With some work, he opened the reply back and wrote down before sending back a  _yes_.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irony: when writing the fic I didn't give them an exact date, just that it was in first few weeks of September... and then friday had to be a Friday 13!
> 
> Do notice that Harry meets Will on a Friday and he goes to the park on the next friday, so a week has passed since they've met
> 
> Next Chapter:  **With Batmobile at the Park**
> 
> ~Isys


	5. Chapter III  –With Batmobile at the Park–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N** **er** **words in this chapter:**  3,058
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the phone/over the fireplace}
> 
> _{Text message}_
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_Change of POV_ **

**Chapter III**

**–With Batmobile at the Park–**

Friday, 13 September 2013

** _WG's POV_ **

Will picked his phone as his class finished. Someone had texted him a picture of a massive black dog in a batman-style guide-dog harness and leash.

_{Fater got m a mobile. Im at te park. Fater treatening to put Snuffles in classlessons.}_

Will smiled and wrote back, not commenting on the typos.

_{What did Snuffles do?}_

_{Undid te special knot tie tat fater bougt m.}_

_{Mini-Doctor Lecter?}_

Will started packing his things. He glanced at his wristwatch. He could pass by the park.

_{Tat's wat I said!}_

Will chuckled.

_{Which park?}_

A picture was sent as an answer of Harry and Snuffles besides the Clifton Park's sign.  _The boy had obviously already managed to get someone to do it for him._

_{Give me 10.}_

_{I could giv yo 20 and not now diference.}_

Will smiled sadly. Harry needed to learn to use the cellphone enough to know the time.

**–BT–**

_**HJP-L's POV** _

"Someone's misbehaving." Harry grinned at hearing the Professor. "We need to bath Snuffles before your Father catches sight of him."

"He followed after some ducks, I believe. Next thing I know, he fell on a pond."

"And he looks completely proud of his feat." Professor Graham agreed, which made Harry snort.

His phone started ringing.

 _{Father  is calling. Father is calling. Father is calling.}_ The phone rang.

"Go on, I'll look for somewhere where we can bath him."

Harry put on his earphones.

{Sir.}

{Are you still at the park?}

{Professor Graham just arrived. Why?}

{I have an FBI Agent on the waiting room. I was going to leave and pick you up, but I may take a while longer than I previously accounted for.}

{Well, Professor Graham is here now. Just ring me if it's anything to do with my relatives.}

{I will.}

Harry stored the mobile.

"The gardener is letting us use the hose."

Harry took out the jacket and pulled up his shirt's sleeves.

"Father had an unannounced FBI visit. He will stay a while longer than expected."

"That will give us time enough for the cleaning. You should take that leather and stick from your forearm as well."

Harry took out his wand holster as well as they arrived the Gardener's hut.

"You can put your things inside the room, Chap." The Gardener offered.

Harry let Professor Graham take them inside before they approached the dog.

**–BT–**

"Do I want to know why you two are completely soaked through?"

"Most likely not." Harry argued truthfully.

"Come on. Let's go home. You need a change and those clothes some dry cleaning. I don't care what you say about Dobby. I still prefer the old-fashioned way when it comes to clothes."

Harry chuckled and stood.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better: Professor Graham was even worse than I was. He tried drying me with his own jacket."

Dr Lecter hummed.

"I'll have to ask for his laundry bill."

"I know you don't like mess. Even Professor Graham noticed it. Which is why we bathed Snuffles in the middle of the park with a hose instead of enjoying the free space."

Dr Lecter stopped walking and Harry tensed.  _That wasn't a good thing. Was it?_

"Thank you. Mud?" Harry nodded, uncertain if the other was seeing. "Water is always better than mud."

 _Was that a compromise?_  "Am I getting into trouble?"

"No more freeing Snuffles when you are alone. Although, I don't believe that I can consider your friendship with the Good Will as someone trustworthy to keep any of you out of trouble."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Where indeed. And no, you are not grounded. Do remember: I am not your relatives. I don't ground you for just breathing."

"That was just one single time. I had this cold and I was breathing really loudly… I am digging my own grave again, aren't I?"

"As your previous Psychiatrist and actual Father, Harry, I'm happy that your relatives are dead. For both your mental and emotional's sake."

Harry blushed and they arrived the car. Snuffles was set in the back, Harry's jacket in the backseats and Harry sat in the passenger seat.

"There is a difference? Mentality and Emotionality?"

"Mental is the way you see things. Emotional is how you feel about it."

"My psychic."

"Indeed. Besides bathing Snuffles and having it bath you back when you were done, what did you two done?"

"Talked about dogs mostly. His mind was somewhere else. I believe he was on the field earlier and just needed to release some tension."

"He told you that?"

"Not… really. It's more like… remember I said psychic? I believe my blindness intensified my powers. I can sort of see emotions."

"That's fascinating."

"Uncle Vernon wanted me to learn to use it as a bat's radar. Yet I'm using it in a lot more elaborate than that. Being still a freak."

"No!" Harry jumped afraid at the sudden order. "No using that word to describe yourself while you are a Lecter. Understood?"

"A  _'thing'_  or whatever people want to name it in their own language." Harry argued petulantly.

"We will have to have a massive conversation about your low _(practically non-existent)_  self-esteem. Until then, I don't want to listen to this degrading treatment of your own self."

"Yes, Sir."

**–BT–**

Saturday, 14 September 2013

Harry walked down the FBI Agency. Dr Lecter was in an office having a work-related conversation. Harry entered a classroom and sat on one of the front chairs. Didn't take long for students to start entering and sitting. He stayed quiet as he finally felt a man enter the classroom and stand before the class, getting ready to start.

"Settle down, everyone."

It amused him that he managed to enter uninvited and attend a class not meant for him.

**–BT–**

_**HL's POV** _

Hannibal left the office with Jack Crawford to find Harry's seat empty.  _Of course._

"Where is Will Graham's classroom?"

Jack glanced back before guiding him down the corridors. They arrived the room where Will was  _– as he'd mentioned –_  doing a psychoanalyze class.

"Found what you were looking for?" Jack whispered.

"Yes, my teenage son."

Jack immediately turned towards the teenager obviously out of place and that Will probably hadn't even looked at twice. Jack knocked on the seats wall and entered, making Will stop and look back.

"Excuse me my interruption, but we have a squatter in the classroom. Mr. Lecter, if you don't mind?"

Harry stood from his place by the front row. The 13-year-old male didn't even look ashamed.

"Goodbye, Professor Graham."

"Goodbye, Harry." Will agreed and showed, towards a surprised Jack, how the two already knew each other.

Hannibal entered the classroom and made Harry set his hand on his forearm, before guiding his son away.

"Excuse me for my son's misbehavior, Jack."

The Agent shook his head as he walked them towards the exit.

"I was just listening." Harry argued.

Hannibal smiled at the joke.

"And we will have to have a talk about the disappearing from my sight to appear next to Will."

"Not the first time you two met?"

"I once entered into a blank and _, when I was finally stopped,_  it was Professor Graham who stopped me in the middle of the road in… Wolf Trap?" Harry finished, turning his head over at Hannibal questioningly.

"An hour drive away from home." Hannibal agreed.

"You were lucky then that it was Will of all people to find you."

The teenager nodded and they arrived the entrance where Snuffles was sitting down besides an officer, almost like mocking the human and copying his stance. People passing-by stopping to take pictures.  _Then again, Magical Creature with an out of usual intelligence must be normal when your adopted son is a Wizard._

"Snuffles, we're going now." The dog stood at once and hopped forward with its Batmobile harness on its mouth. Hannibal leaned down and put the harness on, before setting Harry's hand on the leash. "There you go, Bruce."

Harry chuckled.

"My very own Batmobile."

Hannibal stood and cleaned himself as Harry and Snuffles walked away at fast velocity.

"I don't remember anything about a son." Jack pointed out _, probably not meaning to say it out loud._

"Harry was my patient. His relatives moved from the UK this summer after the accident that ended with Harry's blindness. He was put with me to cope with it but last week his relatives were killed."

Jack stared back.

"The Dursleys' case?" Hannibal nodded _, wondering if he'd be found out for… that._  "How much does he know of what happened?"

"He thought it was the same person who blinded him. I had to tell him for his own relaxation."

Jack nodded as Snuffles sat beside the car and Harry grabbed the trunk door, waiting. Hannibal picked his car remote control and unlocked the car. Harry opened the trunk and Snuffles hoped on. Blindly but easily Harry reached his hand up to close the door again.

"He is reacting well. I don't know how he arrived your office, but if he blacked out enough to appear in Virginia, I should say you are doing a great job. Most people I know react negatively and are afraid of any noises they hear and stay indoors."

"He is a special case. Like good Will."

"You are the specialist, not me."

Hannibal nodded and left.  _He had someone to hunt down later._  Harry tilted his head puzzled when he entered.

"I won't enjoy what you are magicating in your head, will I?"

"Do you want to see something you won't enjoy?" Harry shook his head and the warm feeling around the car disappeared as it went inside the boy. "I have work. Where do you want to go?"

"The park."

Hannibal started the engine.

"You know what I am." He commented. It was all he said.

Harry _, for his credit,_  didn't tense.

"From the way you related their deaths. I asked Dobby to get me the articles and then to read it to me." Harry's head tilted back towards Snuffles, which Hannibal could see through the backway mirror was looking right back. "Am I a bad person if I don't freak out at the fact that you are a killer?"

"Do you freak out when the butcher kills an animal that is then sold and brought to your house to be served?"

"Should I?"

"Then why should you with humans? They are animals too, are they not?"

"Our dinners?"

"You tell me." Hannibal argued amused.

Harry frowned as he thought about it. Hannibal let him. _It was not every day that your adopted Father hinted at cannibalism._

"Kanibalas, right?" Hannibal chuckled at Harry's train of thought. "Well, it's not like I have much of a choice, do I? It's either you or being shipped by the Social Services back towards UK and  _His_  arms."

"I'm certain Will would've take you in." Hannibal argued amused.

"He is definitely not Social Services' stamp of approval."

"He is an FBI Agent."

"He lives in a house in the middle of nowhere with a pack of mutts. And you are a psychiatrist with a Manor with three floors if you count the ground floor. Plus the basement."

Hannibal smiled as he parked.

"Good to see you finally speaking without any redundancies."

"My relatives made me abhor saying the M word as if I was the gay that wasn't allowed to come out the closet. You accepted it as if I was talking about a school career instead."

Hannibal chuckled at the comparison.

"Using the homosexuality comparison you used: aren't they born instead of taught?" Harry frowned. "You can't teach a straight to be gay, can you?"

"But you can teach someone to be homophobic."

"Exactly. You can't stop yourself from being what you are, but your relatives were being a rude magicphobes."

"That's not even a word." Harry argued with a laugh.

"Does it matter?"

Harry shook his head with a smile.

"I have my mobile, earphones, wallet and wand."

Hannibal leaned back to the backseat and grabbed a shoulder bag.

"I prepared you a lunchbox."

Harry accepted the batman bag that Hannibal had bought on a whim. He pushed his shaded-glasses up his nose and left the car. Hannibal waited as he walked around the car to let Snuffles out.

"If I get bored I'll catch the bus home."

"Do you have the key?"

"Dobby will open me the door." Harry argued before closing the trunk door and approached Hannibal's door window. "What will be for dinner, Sir?"

Hannibal couldn't help the laugh.

"What do you feel like eating?"

"I hear lungs is needed a refined taste." Harry put in.

"I know just the dish then." Hannibal agreed. "Something simple for a first-timer."

Harry nodded and turned around to leave. One hand holding Snuffles leash and the other holding his bag over his shoulder.

"Good day at  _work,_  Father."

Hannibal smirked.  _He was never wrong and Harry had been the best impulse he had have so far. Harry would probably never be able to fully live by himself, even with the Magic Sentiency he was winning._

**–BT–**

Sunday, 15 September 2013

**_ HJP-L's POV _ **

_{I need a way to shut up my mind.}_

Harry frowned at Professor Graham's distress call (as they always called these texts in the cartoons).

_{Bad case?}_

_{Worse.}_

_{With Batmobile at the park.}_

Harry leaned down and freed Snuffles, who touched his muzzle against Harry's cheek in confusion.

"Professor Graham is having a bad day and needs a dog-hug."

Snuffles stayed still by Harry's side until, suddenly, Harry felt his ear turn and then he ran off, followed by a humph.

"Jesus, Snuffles, you are heavy! What has Harry been feeding you? Rocks?"

Harry chuckled, picked his shoulder bag and the harness before walking slowly towards the other, hand stressed out.

"I told him you needed a dog-hug, Professor."

Professor Graham laughed and his hand grabbed Harry's to show him where he was.

"Definitely. This was exactly what the professor ordered." He agreed.

"A pair of paws on your shoulders?"

Harry tensed and turned at once towards his appearing adoptive Father. Instantaneously, he felt Snuffles appear in behaved-stance by his side.

"It's therapeutic. Many shrinks use animals to help calm down stress." He offered.

"Which of us has the Doctor on his Lecter, Harry?"

"Doctor Who." Harry argued.

"As far as I know your Gallifreyan Doctor isn't a Lecter." Dr Lecter argued amused. "And, Will, if it calms you down and you manage to tutor that  _mutt,_  you can do whatever you want with it."

"I'll try my best, Doctor Lecter."

Harry smiled, avoiding the strained voice, and approached Professor Graham.

"Are you hungry? We owe you a meal."

"I don't want to impose, Harry. Besides, I have to be in Duluth early morning, I have to go catch a plane."

"Good, so do we." Dr Lecter agreed. "Jack wants me to accompany you tomorrow since he has a meeting about the copycat with his superiors."

Harry could feel a tenseness in the room  _(which was a bloody park!)_  and wondered what Dr Lecter had done to the Professor the other day in the meeting.

"Very well. Just keep it professional, Doctor Lecter."

"I'd rather prefer we'd end up being friends." Dr Lecter argued and an amused tone played with his voice.

Harry felt someone approach from behind and an arm offered itself to him to grab by his side.

"I don't find you that fascinating."

Uncertain, Harry took the forearm to him offered. Only for Dr Lecter to grab the bag and leash.

"You will."

Harry couldn't help the shiver at the certainty in that statement. It was so alike  _Him._

**–BT–**

_**HL's POV** _

Hannibal watched as his son walked with Will.  _The two most fascinating people he had ever gotten the pleasure of meeting. That one day would be his. Totally and completely his._

**–BT–**

Monday, 16 September 2013

**_ HJP-L's POV _ **

Harry sat down at the backseat as he heard gunshots inside. He picked his phone and rang 911.

{911, what's your emergency?}

{I'm at Bloomington, Minnesota with Professor Graham from the FBI Academy and my father Doctor Lecter. I'm inside the car. I heard screams, then a door being forced open and now I just heard gunshots inside the house.}

{Very well. What's your name?}

{Harry.}

{Harry. Can you see anything in particular that you can tell me about?}

{I'm blind. And 13-year-old.}

{Very well. Then what can you hear?}

Harry closed his eyes.

{Nothing. Father and Professor Graham must be inside the house.}

{Are the car's doors locked?} Harry reached a hand and pulled the button down, before humming affirmatively. {Good. Help is on the way. Please stay on the line, Harry.}

Harry obeyed until the police car and ambulance finally arrived. He hung up and left the car, to hear a gurney being rolled down towards the ambulance. Slowly, Harry approached Professor Graham against the car's boot and grabbed his hand.

"Who was hurt?"

"Teenage girl. The daughter." The Professor answered and Harry could clearly hear that he was in shock.

"Father?"

"Ambulance. Keeping her alive." The man added the last part in an afterthought.

Footsteps approached and Professor Graham tensed.

"Harry Lecter?" Harry nodded, still holding unto Professor Graham's hand. "You did a brave thing calling the 911 when you did. You most likely saved that girl's life."

"I heard gunshots. My Father is a doctor. Not backup."

"Do you mind letting us have a couple minutes with Special Agent Graham?"

Harry released the sweaty hand and took a hand to his pocket, taking out a 10 inches staff which he opened and used his blind walking staff to walk away.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**  Detail: Will is bathed in blood  _– his hands –_  when Harry joins him and holds his hand, so technically Harry's hand is now bloody
> 
> To anyone commenting about Harry's typos. It's a touchscreen and he is writing totally blind. I had a blind girlfriend and this was how she wrote during the first year
> 
> Next chapter:  **Bait**
> 
> ~Isys


	6. Chapter IV  –Bait–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N** **er** **words in this chapter:**  2,978
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the phone/over the fireplace}
> 
> _{Text message}_
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_Change of POV_ **

**Chapter IV**

**–Bait–**

Monday, 16 September 2013

**_WG's POV_ **

Will watched as Harry walked away in a general direction, before Will was pulled to the side and pictures were taken before spare clothes were given. Will entered the second ambulance and changed, putting the bloody ones in bags. Finally he left, gave the bags and approached the boy that had somehow managed to find an animal on the side of the road.

"Don't tell my Father." The boy asked as he used the shrank form of the white staff to play with the cat.

"I won't." Will agreed amused. "We have to go to a motel. I need a bath before we fly back to Maryland. No plane will let me inside in this state."

Harry stopped playing with the cat and petted it, before he stood. Will offered his arm and the two turned to leave. Will stayed smartly quiet when he noticed the cat running after Harry.

**–BT–**

_**HJP-L's POV** _

Harry took the change of clothes for Doctor Lecter and set them folded over the bedside table. Then he put on his earphones and played with his mobile as Professor Graham sat on an armchair by the side. Picking his bag, when he was certain that Professor Graham had fallen asleep, Harry took out the heavy braille-version book of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Setting his finger at the beginning, and sitting on a chair besides the bed, Harry started (very slowly) to read the fairy-tale.

**–BT–**

_**HL's POV** _

Hannibal woke up and released Abigail's hand only to realize what had woken him up. On the other side of the bed Harry was reading to the asleep girl from one of his new books. Sometimes the boy played with the phone to look up the braille dictionary before saying the next word. Hannibal looked at Will that was laying on his side on the couch by the side and watching Harry as well.

 _"He passed on the cloak to his oldest son and then he met Death as old friends."_  Harry reached the end of one of the pages and frowned, only to blush. "How long are you two awake?"

"Halfway to the end of this fairy-tale." Hannibal replied as Harry closed the book and stored it in his bag.

"I woke up not long before that." Will agreed.

Harry lowered his head in obvious embarrassment.

"There are studies who says that it helps to people in coma if you read to them."

"They're right." Hannibal agreed. "And it's great practice for you as well."

Harry nodded with a shy smile.

"I brought you a change of clothes and a bathroom kit when we stopped at home for me to change."

Hannibal looked at the bedside table and stood to pick it up.

"I'm going to change then. Thank you, Harry. Keep reading."

"But it's…"

"Magic fairy-tale?" Hannibal agreed with a smile. "There is no reason to be ashamed of reading fairy-tales with the main characters having magic."

Harry nodded deep red. Hannibal looked at Will _, who didn't require for him to say or signal anything._

"I'd like to hear more. I'm a little tired of the Brothers Grimm's fairy-tales or it's adaptations. It's a welcoming change."

Hannibal nodded and then left the room.

**–BT–**

Wednesday, 18 September 2013 

**_HJP-L's POV_ **

Harry was just about to start reading the next fairy-tale in the hospital's room _, after a day of home tutoring,_  when he heard someone come in. He stopped and closed the tome, but besides that didn't move.

"And who might you be?" A female voice asked.

"I could ask the same from you." Harry argued.

Harry could practically feel how the woman frowned, most likely not used to be treated like that.

"I'm Doctor Bloom. Now, it's indelicate to not face the person you are talking to. Not to mention sunglasses indoors."

Harry stood, set his book on the chair and turned towards where he supposed was the Doctor, only then did he take out his glasses and looked directly in her general direction, which made her gasp.

"Happy now,  _Doctor?"_

A body moved by the side and Harry blushed, having forgotten that Professor Graham was there.

"Harry! What would your Father say if he saw you being  _rude?"_

"She started." He argued as he put on his glasses.

"Your Father still would expect better from you."

Harry sighed. _Doctor Lecter would've have his head._

"My name is Harry, Doctor Bloom."

"Your eyes… how did you…?"

Harry's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Do I require to remind you that asking someone why they are blind is also rude, Amanda Bloom?" Professor Graham interrupted harshly.

"Not to mention that I am in therapy for this exact reason. I'm certain that my Father and Shrink will just love to know that someone asked me about it."

"Your Psychiatrist is your Father? Wouldn't it be best if…?"

Harry grabbed his phone and quickly dialled Doctor Lecter.

{What is it, Harry? Has anything happened?}

{Doctor Bloom is insulting you for being both my Father and Shrink, as well as she keeps trying to find out about my life, she even insulted me for wearing  _'sunglasses'_  inside, want me to pass over to Professor Graham or the Doctor herself?} He said in a stride barely stopping for a breath.

{You are hyper ventilating.} Harry took a hand to his temples, massaging it and listened to Doctor Lecter as he guided him out of the stupor. {Calmer?}

{Yes.} Harry agreed embarrassed.

{Pass the cellphone then.}

Harry offered his mobile and a hand _, that was clearly Professor Graham's,_  picked the mobile phone before handling it towards Doctor Broom.

{This is Doctor Bloom.} Harry waited as Doctor Lecter obviously spoke back. {Doctor Lecter?}

Doctor Bloom's heels could be heard leaving the room as Harry heard his adoptive father  _kind of_  raising his voice.

"You don't like her." Professor Graham put in as he approached him.

"Trying to read me, Professor?"

"Not really. I like the way we are right now." He argued. "Still, you like everyone."

"She came because she's attracted to you." Harry shrugged. "Not physically, though."

"Most Psychiatrists are. It's not everyone that can make the jumps that my mind can."

"Explains why Father likes you."

"Why do you say that?"

Harry tilted his head sideway.

"Your mind imagines what no other can. Mine sees beyond objects."

"You have empathy as well?"

"Not fully found until… you know…  ** _sight,_**  which then grew tenfold." Harry turned his head towards Professor Graham. "Yet, when I  ** _see_**  you, I don't always see  ** _you."_**

Professor Graham laughed.

"To tell you the truth: when I'm with you my empathy goes dormant most of the time." He put in. "What can you feel out of Abigail Hobbs?"

Harry turned towards the girl laying down.

"An unwilling bait." Harry turned again towards Professor Graham. "And _, most likely,_  a conflicted victim?"

"Her Father tried to kill her."

Harry nodded.

"Makes sense. I would've feel it."

The stilettos returned and his mobile was set in his hand.

"My apologies, Harry. I didn't know that Doctor Lecter had adopted a son, or that you'd be here."

"Professor Graham picked me up after my tutor left to practice my braille reading with… Abigail?"

"Abigail Hobbs." Professor Graham agreed.

"You are reading to Abigail?"

"Helps her out." Harry agreed. "Father even told me that it's part of my own therapy."

"Harry's embarrassed of reading braille before other people."

A mobile started vibrating.

"Professor Graham, your mobile."

"Must be Jack." Professor Graham agreed and walked away to answer it. {Yes? I am…} Harry heard the sound of a phone call being hung up. "Doctor Bloom watch over the two of them."

"Why?"

"Stammets is in the building."

Harry jumped at hearing the sound of a gun's trigger being set into place.

"Harry, sit down by the bed." Doctor Bloom ordered and Harry obeyed. "I'm going to get security and warn the receptionist."

"I'll keep an eye on the two." Professor Graham agreed and Doctor Bloom left the room. "You don't like guns, do you Harry?"

"My biological parents are dead. My Aunt, Uncle and Cousin are dead. I lost my vision to save someone's life and failed. The girl's brother turned his back on me. I don't like killing, period."

"Usually people don't." Professor Graham agreed with a smile on his voice.

"Yet everyone dies, it's the circle of life." Harry argued. "I can't tell a butcher to stop killing just because I don't like killing. After all… don't I eat the meat he kills? Should I be to blame for the killing of the cow?"

"If Jack Crawford tries to blame Abigail for her Father's killings, I'll bring you to the stand." Professor Graham put in with a chuckle. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

The door opened.

"Paul Griffith, I'm the security guard in this floor at the moment."

"Will Graham."

Harry stayed sitting as they waited. Finally, Jack Crawford came in.

"No show?"

"Must have realized I was already here." Professor Graham agreed. "Harry, it's okay."

Harry stood and walked around the hospital bed towards where the others were.

"Harry."

"Sir."

"Your Father knows you are here?"

"Father found a way to  _persuade_  me to practice my braille. I have to read to Abigail Hobbs." Harry agreed. "Besides it's a quarter-hour bus ride from the house."

Harry glanced back in the bed direction.

"What is it?" Professor Graham asked.

"Thought I heard her move."

"I'll get her Doctor as well as Security Guards for her room." Agent Crawford agreed and left.

"Her mind?" Professor Graham asked.

"Too much noise in the room." Harry agreed. "You know most people would think me insane if I told them what I told you."

"I'm considered insane myself." Professor Graham retorted amused. The door opened. "Pick your stuff. I better bring you back before your Father, in my next session, drills holes in my head."

Harry snorted, returned to his chair and picked his bag, storing the book. They left the hospital and _, once outside,_  Snuffles was fast to join his side from wherever he had went.

**–BT–**

**_WG's POV_ **

Will entered with Harry in the psychiatrist's waiting room and the teenager was fast to go to his usual chair. The massive black dog sitting by his feet. Will knocked on the door and waited. Doctor Lecter opened the door and let them inside with a raised eyebrow.

"You read the tattle crime dot com?" Will asked as Harry played with his cellphone.

"Miss Lounds wrote a lot about you, yes." Doctor Lecter agreed.

"Stammets went to her and then came after Abigail."

"Harry?"

"Started babbling and shivering at hearing me readying the gun." Will agreed and glanced back towards the British boy. "Without any filter mentioned past deaths and a friend who turned his back because he got blinded."

Doctor Lecter nodded.

"I'll have him speak about guns in his next session. His biological parents weren't killed with guns. His reaction to them came from what happened in Minnesota."

"How did his parents die?"

"Same person who blinded me. Drug that puts them to sleep. I become immune to the poison somehow so as I couldn't move from the drug, instead of dying, he poisoned my eyes and then washed it off."

Will could practically see what Harry described with himself doing it himself, which ended up in Harry quivering like mad.

"It's me, Harry. Not your curser." He offered at realizing that Harry was feeling his own sociopath from Will himself. "Harry told me about his own abilities and that sometimes when he  _looks_  at me he doesn't  _see_  me."

"He sees who you are seeing." Doctor Lecter agreed. "Thank you, Will."

Will nodded and looked back towards where Harry was back to playing.

"Will he be ok?"

"I'll make certain of it." Doctor Lecter agreed and approached the teenager. "Shall we get going, Harry?"

Harry stored his earphones and took the arm to him offered.

"Yes, Sir."

Will couldn't help but smile at how proper Harry was. _Which matched perfectly with Doctor Lecter's persona._

Will left and rang Jack to let him know that he was coming.

**–BT–**

Friday, 19 September 2013 

**_HJP-L's POV_ **

Harry had just arrived the hospital when he felt a different staff approaching too close for comfort. Just as he let his magic touch the other, he felt the needle going his way. Harry turned around fast and his hand raised up grabbing the wrist and twisted it around before the needle could get a hit. With his own magic making certain the other stayed at his feet and with the hand behind his back most likely at an odd angle, Harry dialled Professor Graham's number with his other hand.

{Yes, Harry?}

{Are you at the hospital?}

{Yes.}

{Climb down the stairs. I believe that it's your sociopath… no one else can  _see_  this.}

Professor Graham was fast to arrive. Harry felt him take the needle and get it away. He grabbed what Harry believed were handcuffs and put on the man.

"Did he hurt you?" Harry shook his head, walking back and against the opposite wall of the man as the adrenaline finally came down and he started shivering. "Don't worry. We'll get an excuse saying that you called me because you arrived, only for me to stop him from getting to you."

Harry blushed.

"Thanks, Professor."

"I know what being labelled feels like." Professor Graham agreed. {Jack? I got him. … He went after Harry Lecter. … Harry's fine. Just spooked because I suddenly shouted and then handcuffed a man. … Ground level. Just besides the stairs. … Harry doesn't use the lift when alone.}

Didn't take long for steps to come running.

"Harry, are you alright?" Agent Crawford was fast to ask and Harry nodded as he returned his magic inside.

Immediately the man started trashing on the floor against his handcuffs.

"Harry, go to Abigail's room." Professor Graham ordered.

Harry nodded and _, as he went to start walking,_  his backpack was set in his arms before he was guided to the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you."

"Can you arrive the room by yourself?" Agent Crawford asked by his side.

"20 stair steps and 136 steps to Abigail's room." Harry agreed.

The Agent chuckled and left Harry to himself. Harry climbed and went to Abigail's room. Sitting on the couch at the foot of the bed.

**–BT–**

_** WG's POV ** _

"I didn't see Doctor Lecter as the comic nerd type of guy."

Will looked back at Jack, who had just left Harry by the stairs to climb alone.

"I'm afraid that was my fault. I gifted him a dog harness and leash for blinds with the Batmobile and Harry must have asked for a backpack to match."

Jack turned back in a mixture between amused and bemused.

"How did you meet Harry?"

"I almost ran over him with my car."

Jack's eyes grew. Will looked up from the Pharmaceutic towards the suddenly appearing Doctor Lecter.

"Your son's upstairs. He is physically fine. Will stopped Stammets before he could drug Harry."

Doctor Lecter frowned and looked at Will with a raised eyebrow. Will nodded _, knowing exactly what the other was asking._

"Thank you." Will nodded _, knowing that it was about the taking the blame for Harry's self-protection._  "I'm going to get him and see if there is any side-effect." Doctor Lecter turned to leave before he stopped and looked back. "I will have to insist on a dinner invitation. Harry won't hear a no, Will."

Will glared at the other as Jack smiled.

"Just me or Jack as well?"

"Jack is always welcomed to my dining table."

"As soon as we have this sorted out we will go to your place." Jack replied.

Will huffed, but didn't argue.

"Harry and Snuffles will love to have you for dinner."

Will rolled his eyes as Doctor Lecter walked away to the lifts.

"Hannibal likes you."

"He likes my mind and is using his own son and family pet as baits."

"I've heard of worse baits."

Will frowned at Jack's tone and looked towards the other as the rest of the gang arrived.

"Jack Crawford, are you actually hooking me up with Doctor Lecter?" The wonder trio choked in amusement and Jack smiled back. "Have you lost your mind?"

"He'd be good for you. Stable. Not to mention: Harry."

Will glared at Jack. Didn't take long for Doctor Lecter to descend the stairs with Harry himself.

"Father said you were coming for dinner tonight, Professor Graham." Harry put in ecstatically as they approached. "Father said I could bake desert. It won't look as splendours as they used to be, but I'm sure that it will still taste just the same."

Will tensed at Harry's obvious excitement at baking something for Will. He didn't need to look at the others to know that they were having a blast at his account.

"I'll see you later, Harry. Are you allowed to drink juice?"

"Pumpkin is my favourite." Harry agreed before he was guided down the corridor, by an amused Doctor Lecter.

"The bait is definitely not working." Beverly Katz teasingly pointed out, which made Will groan.

**(TBC)**


	7. Chapter V  –Sleep Over–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:**  2,976
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the phone/over the fireplace}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter V**

**–Sleep Over–**

Friday, 19 September 2013

**_ HL's POV _ **

Hannibal watched from the dining room as Harry baked in the kitchen with the house elf by his side keeping everything clean and by Harry's hand.

"I'm going to fill in a doctor document for Harry to be able to walk with you inside buildings."

Black was also looking at Harry, with an uncertain look.

"Even in my animal form I am more helpful if I am close by."

"If you see that there is no other way then shift back in front of Harry."

"His magic will immediately be able to sense me and he'll flip out."

"That his Snuffles is actually a Wizard in hiding? So long as you bring forward to the front of your thoughts the memories of being his Godfather everything will go well."

Black sighed and nodded.

"Can I use the shower before the Visits arrive?"

"Use the ones upstairs for just in case they arrive earlier or that Harry needs to go to the toilet. I got some clothes your size in the guest room." Black nodded thankfully and turned around to climb upstairs. "The ones who will come tonight are Will and Jack."

"The strays' Keeper and the FBI Agent?" Hannibal nodded back. "I'll be on my best doggy-behaviour as much as possible." Black agreed.

"I do have to say that you look much better. You were flesh and bones when you two arrived my office a couple months ago."

Black huffed.

"Must be the Human meat that you keep feeding us. Still, I keep your secret and you keep mine." Hannibal nodded and they heard something fall. The two turned towards the kitchen to see a cloud of flour all over the kitchen. "We still both know that it's either you _, the sociopath cannibal,_  or You Know Who _, the psychopath murderer._  And He wouldn't let me stay close to Harry."

"He'd torture you to death in front of Harry from what I understand."

Black sighed.

"It's Harry's first-time since he lost his sight. Please don't be too harsh on him."

"The manservant has already cleaned it up. With the magic there's no dust whatsoever in the house. And he knows better than to appear in front of people."

"House elves are loyal. Once they belong to a family they will do anything for their family. I'll see if I can get a Creatures' book for you. As the adoptive father the Wizardry World has no choice but to supply you with the knowledge to help out your adopted son."

The British man turned around and climbed the stairs. The Lithuanian entered the kitchen and joined his British son.

"I'm not going to do it for you. Just giving you the ingredients and getting whatever you don't need in return."

Harry blushed, but agreed.

"It slipped."

"Dobby has already cleaned it." Hannibal retorted. "You should have seen me when I first started cooking. Eggshells falling into the food…"

Harry shivered.

"I did those when I was younger. I quickly learnt better."

"Well, with me you are always welcomed to break eggs." Harry smiled thankfully and finished setting up the mold. "Have you buttered the cake form?"

"Dobby didn't let me because it wouldn't get uniformly."

Hannibal went to pick the form and quickly washed it, before he grabbed a piece of butter and gave Harry alongside the cake form.

"Just because you are blind doesn't mean that you can't do anything. You can do everything you could before. You just require willingness of heart to keep trying even when failing."

Harry smiled and started buttering the form. When he was done he showed the form back.

"So?"

"Inside top corner, the rest is great."

Harry finished, washed his hands and then filled the form with the mold.

"Next part is probably still not indicated for me."

Hannibal set himself behind Harry and helped him pick the form. They walked to the oven and Hannibal helped Harry open the door.

"I'll call you when it is ready to be taken out. I have dinner to finish."

"I'll go finish homework then."

Harry left. When Hannibal finished dinner and went to the living room, he saw Harry in the couch typing on his laptop.

_ W. E. R. E. W. O. L. V. E. S. A. R. E. L. I. V. I. N. G. B. E. I. N. G. S. W. H. O. A. R. E. T. R. E. A. T. E. D. I. N. J. U. S. T. I. L. Y. F. O. R. S. O. M. E. T. H. I. N. G. T. H. E. Y. H. A. V. E. N. O. C. O. N. T. R. O. L. O. V. E. R. O. R. C. H. O. S. E. N. T. O. B. E. dot _

Hannibal smiled amused at the boy's obviously-not-what-the-tutor-had-taught answer.

"Come, Harry. The cake is almost ready."

**–BT–**

_**HJP-L's POV** _

Harry smiled at Professor Graham when he arrived.

"Thank you for coming." He accepted the two bottles and guided the two men to the living room. "I'll go give this to Father."

Harry walked into the kitchen and set down both bottles on the counter aisle.

"Will and Jack's gift?" Harry nodded. "Go join them and tell them that I'll join them in a few."

Harry turned and left. Doctor Lecter didn't take long to follow him and join their guests. A glass was set on his hand and with a nod he sipped from his juice. It was obviously filled with preservatives, but then again this wasn't the pumpkin month era in the Muggle World.

"It was the only one they had that was pumpkin-flavor." Will explained as he approached. Harry could hear Dr Lecter and Agent Crawford by the side. "In less than a week will start the everything is pumpkin-flavor and then we can fill-up the pantries with juices."

Harry chuckled.

"I wonder if there are any dog food pumpkin-flavour."

Professor Graham laughed at that. It was to the point that Harry felt Dr Lecter's eyes on them.

"I'm certain that Snuffles would be a willing victim at the horrible taste that would've lead to." Professor Graham agreed and Snuffles whimper by the side only made the two laugh harder.

"Do I want to know what the two of you are magicking in those imaginations of yours?" Dr Lecter asked, setting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Snuffles: the unwilling text subject for dog food pumpkin-flavour." Harry agreed not even reacting to the other sudden appearance at their side. _Dr Lecter had the walk of a serial killer, he could just suddenly be there._  "Ironically enough, Snuffles whimpered at the right timing."

Dr Lecter hummed.

"I'm certain that we can do some of those experiments on a later date. I never tried to cook pumpkin-flavor dog food before, but there's always a first-time."

Harry snorted and Professor Graham choked in amusement.

"I feel like Snuffles would not approve." Agent Crawford argued. "The way it is laying down with its paws hiding it's muzzle."

Harry smiled thankfully at the image description.

"He must be smelling something that he doesn't like." Professor Graham argued. "Maybe a strong spice."

"I will let him out into the backyard." Dr Lecter agreed. "I didn't use any strong spice, still one of them must be too strong for his higher senses."

**–BT–**

Sunday, 21 September 2013

Harry woke up to find Dobby by his side.

"You shouldn't be here." Harry argued as he let the other help him to stand and change.

"Master Hannibal Lecter told Dobby to tell Young Master Harry Potter-Lecter Sir that Miss Abigail Hobbs has woken up, he did."

Harry hummed and nodded, Dobby popped away and Harry left the guest bedroom, descending to the ground floor of Professor Graham's house. The massive amount of dogs walking by his side dutifully. He smiled at hearing a meow, leaned down and picked the stray cat that Professor Graham had so totally adopted when Harry and he had been at Minnesota. They arrived to the kitchen and Harry opened the cupboard, grabbed the bag with dog food and started filling the massive amount of dog bowls. When they all were fed, he finally went to set up his own breakfast, white setting a bowl with cat food over the counter for his kitty. He picked a bowl, milk from the fridge and then touched around every cabinet until he found the cereal box. He sniffed the box's inside to make certain and only then he served himself. He was looking for the drawer with the spoons when he accidentally opened one too much and it fell onto the floor. Harry gasped at hearing the massive bang as it fell down and exploded everywhere and then arms were around him.

"Hush. It's okay. Calm down. It's okay." He eventually heard whispered into his ear from behind.

"I'm sorry…" Harry mumbled, only to be picked up and sat on the counter aisle.

"Don't worry. What were you looking for?"

"Spoons to eat the cereals."

Professor Graham obviously looked around and in no time the bowl was in Harry's hands alongside a spoon.

"There." The Muggle offered before he started catching the broken drawer and whatever had fallen with it. "It's an old house, don't worry. It's lucky it didn't fall on your feet instead like it usually happens to me."

Harry started crying _, mentally blaming it on his overwhelming senses._

"I'm sorry. I must have broken something special and…"

"You're bleeding."

"Wha…?"

"Harry, you are bleeding."

Harry frowned and then realized that his foot was stinging him.

"Oh… I didn't even realize it…"

"Boys, out!" Professor Graham walked away and Harry heard the front door open and the dogs scampering out. Eventually the Professor returned and kneeled by Harry's feet. "You shouldn't walk around barefoot."

"Like you can speak, Professor." Harry argued.

He just knew that the other smiled.

"I'm going to wipe the wound, disinfect it and then dress it up, all right?"

Harry nodded and held back his reaction at feeling the other starting to touch his foot, which immediately stung in pain.  _Hard._  Didn't take long for the dogs to start barking.

"You better go see what got them up in a twist, Sir."

Professor Graham stood and walked away as Harry struggled to eat his breakfast. Eventually high heels run inside. Harry frowned and set down the bowl, just before the woman arrived his side.

"How did this happen, Harry?"

_Doctor Bloom… so that's why Doctor Lecter had sent Dobby to wake him._

"I was looking for the spoons and Professor Graham was still asleep. The drawer fell and broke in pieces. I started to hyperventilate because I broke Professor Graham's drawer and didn't even notice that I most likely stepped on a broken piece."

"Will, can you give me a bench or chair?" Something was held over and then Harry's leg was pulled high on the bench. "Thank you. Now, Harry, let's see if there's something inside. It will hurt so take deep breaths."

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the woman touch the wound.

**–BT–**

_**WG's POV** _

After washing his hands and going outside to be out of earshot, Will picked his phone and rang Doctor Lecter as Doctor Bloom used his first-aid-kit to look over the boy's open foot.  _He sure could handle a lot of pain._

{Good morning, Will. I am driving there as we speak to pick you two up to go visit Abigail.}

{I don't believe that's a good idea. Harry hurt himself.}

{Nothing serious, I hope?}

{He isn't complaining, but a heavy drawer fell with old porcelains and they broke in several pieces. His foot…}

{Did you stank the bleeding?} The Doctor asked, turning professional suddenly.

{Doctor Bloom is trying to get the few shards out the wound.} Will offered.

{I'll be there in… 7 minutes.}

Will hummed and returned inside, as the Doctor hung up while he most likely stepped on the gas.

"Doctor Lecter is already on the way."

Harry blushed.

"Father is going to scold me." He groaned. "I made a mess of your kitchen."

Will passed a hand through his sweaty hair.  _Harry definitely had massive self-esteem issues._

"I already told you that it's an old kitchen. It's always happening with me." He argued and Doctor Bloom stayed smartly quiet at his lie.

They heard the dogs not long later and Will went outside just as Doctor Lecter parked. The man hurried to the trunk of his car and picked a doctor bag  _while his massive black dog jumped out and joined Will's dogs_ , before entering with a nod at Will.

"Will."

"Doctor Lecter."

"A robe." The man suggested.

Will looked down and then hurried up the stairs. With Harry he'd completely forgotten his state of undress. When he climbed down, the Doctor had Harry's foot between both of his in a strong grip as Doctor Bloom washed her hands of the blood. Finally, a tape wrap was dressed around the foot.

"Finish your breakfast so you can take a pill." Doctor Bloom told the hiccupping boy.

"I'm not in pain." The boy argued.

"You are crying." The woman argued as Doctor Lecter straightened and approached his son, opened his eyes with two clean fingers to look into one eye and then repeated the same on the other.

"He is hyperventilating." Will argued. "He blames himself."

Doctor Lecter nodded back at Will and after cleaning his hands, set the bowl back on Harry's hands.

"Eat, Harry. If you don't want the cereals, I brought a snack and can go fetch it from the car."

Shyly Harry struggled to eat. Doctor Lecter then started gathering the drawer and the porcelains that hadn't broken up. Will joined and then picked a broom to pick the rest.

"I'll afford the broken drawer." Harry mumbled.

"I've told you already, Harry. It's an old kitchen. It falls easily." Will argued just before his phone rang. He picked it to see Jack Crawford. Will frowned, looked at Alana Broom and then at Doctor Lecter. "Did Abigail wake up?" He finally asked.

Doctor Lecter nodded as he looked through the porcelains to see which were salvageable.

"Yes, Jack Crawford wants us to visit her."

"Which is the last thing you should do." Alana Bloom argued.

Harry huffed.

"You already blame her for her father's killings. You are the last person who gets the vote, Ma'am."

Will noticed as Doctor Lecter  _– who was about to reprimand Harry –_  stopped when Harry said «madam» _, as if that was his way of being respectful. Which, sure, considering last time it was a big leap._  The psychiatrist started to set the broken pieces in the garbage and the salvageable ones in the sink to wash out the blood.

"I haven't already…"

"Tell me, Madam, is Abigail a victim or a bait?"

"Most likely both."

"And you just proven my point." Harry argued. "According to my relatives my father was a drunkaholic pimp and my mother was a whore who died in a car accident that gave me the lightning scar on my forehead." Will turned towards Harry at once as he looked in the woman's general direction glassless and deadly. "By what you say that would turn me into just like them. My aunt was a stay-at-home-Mum, my Uncle was a director of a firm called Grunnings which made drills  _(that he extended into the USA)_  and their son  _– Cousin Dudley –_  was the most pampered person in the world. Uncle Vernon beat me every time I stepped out of tone or if I didn't perform the gardening, the cooking, the baking, the house cleaning and the clothes washing perfectly. I still have the scars on my back of his belt." A porcelain broke and Will looked at the Doctor that had just broken a plate between his hands. Will immediately approached to clean the man's wound, not commenting on his decontrol. "Uncle Vernon struck Cousin Dudley on me to be used as a punching bag. Back in England there was a game around the block. It was called Harry Hunting. I run, I get caught, I get beaten by Cousin Dudley as his gang holds me down." Will breathed through his nose so not to hurt the hands of the Doctor as he dressed up the wound. "By your point of view I'm a meek child who can't do anything for myself. A sissy."

"I didn't say that."

"I went to the same school as my parents. They were War Heroes. Died at the hands of a mass murderer who eleven years later did this to me." Harry pointed at his sight. "I lost my sight because I faced him off. Because he was killing people close to me to get to me. So I went after him. I faced him and paid the price. If I ever return to England I'll return to his arms. Because trust me that he'll find me. And yet you are saying that I'm not a victim but the one who provoked this on myself?"

 _"Harry."_  Doctor Lecter warned.

"Madam." Harry added sternly, much to Will's amusement.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… who can guess that I used to love Alana's character and now I hate it?
> 
> If you wonder why Will doesn't tell Harry the truth: Harry is already blaming himself for a simple drawer, if he knows the truth will be even worse.
> 
> Finally: about Harry baking, taking care of dogs and even prepare himself the breakfast. My ex-blind-girlfriend did for me and herself a bowl of cereals that was her speciality. Being blind doesn't make them inutile, they just need to learn to do it in another way. I only made Harry drop the drawer because, honestly, he is not in his own house so he doesn't know the locations by memory like he'd do at Lecter's Manor.
> 
> Next chapter:  **Meeting Abigail**
> 
> ~Isys

**Author's Note:**

>  Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: [www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction](http://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)


End file.
